


This Time I Knew I Had You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic and companion piece to 'A Wonderful Dream'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	This Time I Knew I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Throwing my keys down on the table I stomped into the lounge of my rented flat. As I reached the sideboard my hand hovered over the open bottle of whiskey sitting there, but when it came to it, I couldn’t pick it up. Stepping away from the alcohol, I retrieved my phone and recalled a number and waited for an answer.

“Hello you.”

At the sound of her voice a calmness washed over me.

“Hello back at you.”

“How’s things in the land of secondment?”

I sighed deeply.

“That bad?”

“Frankly, it’s been hell. I wish you were here.”

“That makes two of us! Tell me about your day.”

“The team they’ve given me, and I use that term very loosely, are a bunch of idiots. It’s like working with a group of Nies!”

“Ouch!”

“Yes, indeed.”

“So, when you say you wish I were there, it’s not because you love and miss me, it’s because you’d like to let me off the leash to gnaw at their ankles.”

“I do love and miss you, but I would give anything to see you gnawing at their ankles.”

“Bloody Evans and his ‘you need to gain experience working with other people'. When you get back, we should resign.”

“I’ve had an even better idea, when I get back, we should get married.”

“If that’s your proposal it sucks.”

“You’re right, it does, you deserve better.”

“And if by better your plans include an expensive restaurant, fine food and a wine list where the cheapest bottle costs more than my first flat…”

“I wouldn’t dare! I was thinking more along the lines of you and me, at home, phones on silent, breakfast in bed, not getting dressed if we don’t want to.”

“Then my answer would be yes.”

“I’m so glad I called you instead of…”

“Drinking yourself into a coma, and yeah, you are that predictable. What was different this time?”

“This time I knew I had you.”


End file.
